


Inside And Out

by nuttinonice (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Keith (Voltron), Eggs, Face-Sitting, ILY, M/M, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, SHEITH - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Shiro's an egg fucker, Spanking, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Table Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, i did this all 4 u keph, i feel like im missing tags, i mean there's a little bit of plot, they do a l o t, they do a lot of things with this table, under the table sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: “There are… a lot of options.” Keith blinks, running his eyes over the wall of sex toys with one hand stuffed into Shiro’s back pocket. He figures of all places to show a little PDA, their local sex shop would be one. “When was the last time someone topped you?”“Way too long ago to say.”“Do you have a preference with what I wear? Like big or small or…” He glances over at a toy he can’t quite figure out. It looks like a strap on, but abnormally thick with a mouthlike opening at the end that couldn’t possibly resemble any kind of urethra. “I don’t know, unconventional.”- Keith gets his first strap on, Shiro admits an oviposition kink, and they fuck the day away the end -





	Inside And Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kepheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepheo/gifts).



> I HAD TO LEARN... SO MUCH ABOUT EGGS TO WRITE THIS..
> 
> Here's the ovipositor toy they use : https://www.primalhardwere.com/product/OSP
> 
> Here's the egg recipe ! :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=2&v=IqTmxxoelig

“There are… a lot of options.” Keith blinks, running his eyes over the wall of sex toys with one hand stuffed into Shiro’s back pocket. He figures of all places to show a little PDA, their local sex shop would be one. “When was the last time someone topped you?”

“Way too long ago to say.”

“Do you have a preference with what I wear? Like big or small or…” He glances over at a toy he can’t quite figure out. It looks like a strap on, but abnormally thick with a mouthlike opening at the end that couldn’t possibly resemble any kind of urethra. “I don’t know, unconventional.”

“Maybe we can try something a little standard first?” Shiro blushes as he reaches out and pulls one from the wall, a standard life-like silicone cock with black adjustable straps. “Then we can work our way up.”

“To what?” Keith watches as Shiro’s eyes dart to the irregular toy he’d been eyeing before. “Um… Do you know what that is because I don’t.”

“Don’t think I’m weird.”

“I’m never gonna think you’re weird.” Keith says, giving his ass a not so subtle squeeze through the pocket of his jeans. “What is it?”

“It’s a umm…” Shiro looks down at his feet and mumbles “An ovipositor.”

“A  _ what _ ?”

“Have you ever done anal beads?”

Keith shakes his head.

“It’s kind of like that sensation but with um… eggs.”

Keith has never seen Shiro’s face so red in his life, but he’d have to be an idiot not to tell that this was a major turn on for his boyfriend - even if it was a little new to him. “So what do I do?”

“We make the eggs in little molds. They’re gelatin, so they’re kind of squishy and you put them inside that thing and you uh… Fuck me with it and put them in me.”

“Wow.” Keith blinks. “I mean, alright then.”

“Yeah?”

“Yup.” He nods, grabbing the toy off the rack and looking over the directions. “It’s called a Splorch.”

“Can we skip the naming part and go back home, so you can fuck me with it?”

“You’re so needy.” Keith laughs, tucking the toy under his arm and taking the other strap on from Shiro’s hands to head for check out. “I’m buying.”

**

The eggs end up being much more of a culinary task than Keith anticipates. He figures they’ll be ready to go, maybe they’ll need to be popped inro the microwave to warm up for comfort, or something, but nope. That is a recipe.

Keith is already undressed down to his boxers and uncomfortably wet when they tear open the packaging to find egg molds, but no eggs themselves. Just a white card with instructions and a shopping list.

He tugs his jeans back on and a t-shirt along with toeing his shoes onto the wrong feet to run to the nearest corner store. Living together in the captain’s quarters of the Atlas has its perks, but proximity to grocery stores is not one of them.

They return home with ten packs of gelatin for safety in case the eggs don’t go as planned on the first try. Keith still isn’t sure he gets the whole appeal of it, but Shiro is practically vibrating with excitement as they mix the water and gelatin powder in a saucepan.

“Can you imagine if the Atlas crew knew their captain was so kinky?” Keith teases as he whisks the mixture, smoothing out any bubbles that arise.

“They respect me too much. They’d all have to explore egg kinks of their own.” Shiro shrugs as he holds Keith’s waist from behind, propping his chin up on his shoulder to watch him work the mixture. “Is it almost done?”

“Uhh.” Keith glances over at the recipe card. “I think it’s ready to be poured, can you open the molds?”

Shiro pulls away to pop the caps off of the four egg molds and steps aside to let Keith pour.

It’s easier than expected, the gelatin solution filling the plastic perfectly to the brim. Keith sets the pot down to admire his handy work and reaches for the recipe card. “Should be like five minutes right? Then we’re good to go?” He scans down to the last line of the card and squints. “Shit.”

“What is it?”

“It needs to sit in the fridge for at least an hour to harden.”

“What?” Shiro sticks his lower lip out in a pout. “I don’t want to wait an hour for you to fuck me with alien eggs.”

“At least it’s a Saturday.” Keith says, grabbing the molds and carrying them over to stick in the fridge by the real eggs. “We have all day as long as no one needs you. I could fuck you with the other toy until the eggs are ready and then round two?”

“You’re gonna fuck me for an hour without letting me come?”

“Consider it a challenge. Maybe you can go for multiple.” Keith grins, turning around and rising to his toes to press a kiss to the corner of Shiro’s mouth. “Think you can wait it out, Baby? I’ll fuck you so good until those eggs are done and then we’ll do whatever little fantasy you want with them, yeah? Whatever you want.”

Shiro shivers, pulling Keith closer against him as he tries to lean in for a proper kiss.

Keith ducks away and takes him by the hand, leading him out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom. If there’s anything he’s thankful for, it’s that no one can hear them fuck through those thick metal walls even if they try. They can be as loud as they want to and Shiro can be  _ loud _  when he gets what he wants.

“Come here, Baby.” Keith coos as they step into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them as he slips one hand between Shiro’s legs, squeezing the bulge as he turns his head to lick a stripe right up his neck. “Bet you’ve been thinking about this all week, huh? Me fucking you like you’ve wanted to be?”

“It took us way too long to buy you a fucking strap on.” Shiro breathes. “Fuck, it’s just been so busy.”

“No work talk.” Keith murmurs, dragging the tips of his fingers over Shiro through the denim up to the button to pop it open. He drags the zipper down as he sucks a mark onto Shiro’s collar, relishing the taste of his skin as he slips his hand into his jeans. He loves working Shiro up over his clothes. Underwear doesn’t come off until he can feel a wet spot on the front of the fabric - a big one. “You’re so good and hard for me.”

“Always.” Shiro sighs. “Bed?”

“Get comfy.” Keith nods, pulling his hand away to watch as Shiro hurries onto the mattress, laying out for him with his pants open and legs spread. Keith takes the opportunity to peel out of his shirt and drop it to the floor before crawling on to join him. He loves that king-sized four-post bed. It’s so easy to tie Shiro down and do whatever he pleases with him. Now that they have the proper equipment, he can have even more fun.

“Such a good boy waiting for me.” Keith says, running his hands up the insides of Shiro’s thighs through the fabric, raking his nails over the denim to make Shiro shiver. “You gonna keep being good for me?”

“Yes.” Shiro breathes. “So good, Keith.”

Keith crawls over him and sits in his lap, licking his lips as he works Shiro’s shirt open button by button. He starts at the top and leans down to lap at his collar when he finishes parting the fabric, revealing a glorious expanse of torso. He loves nothing more than tasting Shiro when he’s just getting worked up, just starting to sweat.

Keith looks up to make eye contact as he drags his tongue down to Shiro’s pecs, groaning a little as he circles his tongue around a pert nipple. Keith knows it’s a sensitive place, but he’s also addicted to Shiro’s chest. It’s his favorite place to mark and his fourth favorite place to taste after his neck, cock, and ass.

“Keeeith.” Shiro whines, rolling his hips in an attempt for friction, but Keith lifts himself up, keeping him from grinding against his ass as he moves to the other nipple, sucking it into his mouth and purring around it.

“You want something?” Keith asks when he pulls off, trailing a line of wet kisses down Shiro’s chest to his abs.

“I want you.”

“You’re gonna have to work harder than that.” Keith grins, sliding all the way down to between Shiro’s legs, his head hovering right over his cock.  “You know if you’re  _ really _  good for me, I’ll use my mouth the way you like.”

“ _ Keeeith _ .” Shiro spreads his legs as wide as his tight pants will allow and Keith decides to show a little mercy. “Please?”

“Come here.” Keith grabs his jeans by the belt loops and waits for Shiro to lift his hips before tugging his pants down.

It takes a little bit of maneuvering to get them all the way down and off of Shiro’s ankles, but he shivers at the sight of him when it’s done.

With how busy things are with Shiro as captain of the Atlas and Keith as another major fighter pilot, they rarely have time for sex. When given the rare opportunity to spend a full day in bed, he always finds Shiro wearing something a little special for the occasion.

This time, it’s a sheer black thong Keith has never seen before. It clings tight to Shiro’s hips and he can clearly see Shiro’s cock straining against the thin material. “Fuck.” He sighs as he bends down to mouth at his erection through the chiffon. It’s perfectly salty with pre-come as Shiro rolls desperately against his mouth.

“Keith, Baby?” Shiro asks, soft and sweet as he hooks his leg over Keith’s shoulder and strokes his foot down his bare back. “Can you do the thing I like? Please? I’ll do whatever you want after and you can fuck me as long as you want to, but I want your tongue  _ so _  bad, Keith.”

“You are being pretty sweet today.” Keith whispers, making sure his breath blows over the wet fabric of Shiro’s thong. “Turn over for me, Takashi.”

Shiro is quick to comply, taking his leg off Keith’s shoulder and flipping onto his stomach with his hips raised in anticipation.

Keith always makes him earn it, but it’s one of his favorite things to do for Shiro. It always makes him come apart at the seams and it gets him nice and relaxed, which helps prep go faster. He’s itching to try that strap on, but the eggs need to firm up in the fridge. He has more reason than ever to draw this out.

“You’re so beautiful back here.” Keith murmurs, using both hands to spread Shiro open. The strap of the thong just barely covers his hole and Keith’s mouth is watering at the thought of revealing it. Shiro does a lot of upkeep just for him even if Keith constantly insists he doesn’t have to. He himself never even thinks of shaving the hair off his legs, his armpits, or his crotch, but Shiro waxes and bleaches just to show effort. It’s his little way of saying how much he cares about their time in the bedroom and it has Keith dripping every time he spreads him open like this.

“Keith!” Shiro gasps when he pulls aside the thong and laps over his puckered entrance, no hesitation as always.

“Mm.” Keith hums against him and swirls his tongue, relishing in the taste and the way Shiro’s hips twitch. He holds him open with one hand and prods the tip of his tongue inside. Without preparation before hand, it can’t go far in, but it makes Shiro whimper nonetheless. “You’re so good for me, Baby.” He pulls back to say. “You’re so fucking good. You like it when I eat your ass like that?”

“Yes.” Shiro whines. “Please, more.”

Keith gives a playful bite to his right cheek before going back to work. He wants Shiro to be so desperate, he can come at just one touch. He licks around his rim then dips down to massage his perineum with his tongue. It was another special place of extreme sensitivity for Shiro and the touch makes his toes curl.

Keith ignores the ache in his jaw to keep licking as he slips his free hand down into his own jeans. He can never resist for long and he groans against Shiro as he pushes two fingers down against his clit, rubbing in sweet slow circles as he makes Shiro shake apart at the touch of his mouth.

“Keith, fuck, fuck, you gotta start fingering me. I-I don’t want to come in these.”

“Cute.” Keith smiles as he pulls back and wipes his mouth, pulling his hand from his pants, so he can hook his fingers around the thin waistband of Shiro’s thong and finally ease it down his thighs.

Shiro rolls onto his back again and kicks them off, spreading his legs wide for Keith with his cock hard and heavy against his stomach. “I want to feel your new cock, Baby.” Shiro breathes. “Can you get the lube?”

“Saying yes to all your questions is really putting a damper on my dominant persona here.” Keith says as he climbs off the bed and tugs open the top drawer of their nightstand. He pulls out a tube of cherry flavored lube and pops the cap with his thumb, using his free hand to undo the button and fly of his jeans.

“Wait, come here.” Shiro says, reaching out with his human arm until Keith saunters up to him. “Can I touch?”

“Do it while I get my hand ready.” Keith says, feeling his face warm as Shiro pushes his hand into his boxers, massaging his clit for a moment before sliding two fingers inside and curling. “Mm.” Keith hums as he pours lube into his palm. “Fuck, Takashi.”

“I love feeling you.”

Keith allows himself to roll his hips against Shiro’s fingers for a moment before cocking his head for Shiro to remove them and he uses his dry hand to push his jeans down with the boxers and kick them off. It’s one of his favorite parts. When he’s finally naked and Shiro’s face turns pink at the sight. It makes him feel attractive and in control, a reminder that Shiro really wants him. The toy they’d bought is still waiting for him on the nightstand, but he makes himself wait. Time is of the essence if he’s going to make this as good as he wants to.

He sits back between Shiro’s parted thighs and traces one wet finger around his rim, testing the furled muscle by dipping in just the tip of his index. He’s fingered Shiro plenty before, even come close to fisting once, but it’s still been a long time since Shiro’s had a cock to take. He doesn’t want him to feel any pain.

“Mm, good boy.” Keith coos as Shiro takes the full finger with ease. “Here.” He licks a stripe up his palm to slick it up a little before wrapping his hand around Shiro’s cock and squeezing.

“Hh!” Shiro’s breath hitches. “More, please.”

Keith nudges a second finger inside and curls them to massage the spot inside him, Shiro’s back arching up off the sheet when he does.

“Ohhhh,  _ Keith _ .” Shiro moans, his head tipping back with the pleasure. “More.”

Keith eases a third finger inside and suppresses a moan at how Shiro’s warm walls clench around him. He needs to take it up another notch. He balances himself on his knees and lets go of Shiro’s cock to hold himself up on the mattress as he bends down to take him in his mouth in one motion.

“A-Ah!” Shiro splutters out, his metal hand tearing the bed sheets as both hands fist the cotton. “ _ Keith, Keith, please, you need to fuck me.” _  He blubbers and hitches his leg up on Keith’s shoulder to convince him a little more, looking down at him with bright eyes and his bottom lip between his teeth because he  _ knows _  what that sort of look does to Keith.

Keith is breathless as he fingers him and sucks his cock. He’s always a little surprised at how easy it is for him to work Shiro open, but he’s not ready to give it to him just yet. He wants Shiro to earn it. He wants him to hold out for it as he relaxes his throat, lets Shiro fuck up into his mouth. It’s raw and he’ll lose his voice for a bit, but Shiro is squirming underneath him, his hips twitching. There’s a desperation that comes over Keith when he pampers Shiro with a little oral like this too. The head of Shiro’s cock is always velvet smooth, sliding easily down the back of his throat, so he can swallow around it. Tears well when he chokes a tiny bit, but he quells himself quickly and lets Shiro continue.

Keith’s eyes are rolling back, heart pounding with the arousal of Shiro in his mouth when Shiro grabs his hair and jerks his hips so hard, Keith’s teeth hit the barely noticeable stubble of where his pubes were waxed.

“KEITH!” Shiro yelps, sitting up with his hand in Keith’s hair as he comes.

Keith chokes a little on the fluid and pulls off, still holding him, so Shiro spurts over his lips and chin.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Shiro shivers. “I-I didn’t mean to come, you’re just so good at that.”

Keith sits back on his heels and licks the come off his lips, his fingers still buried in Shiro’s ass. “Maybe if you clean me up, I’ll still fuck you.” He pulses his fingers against Shiro’s prostate and smirks when it makes him gasp. “You must be so sensitive right now, Baby.”

Shiro gives a weak nod and leans all the way over, dragging his tongue over Keith’s chin to lap up his own release.

“Mm, good boy.” Keith sighs, still gently moving his fingers inside Shiro. It’s too soon for him to get hard again, but he can work him back up quickly if he tries. “Let me get ready for you, Baby.”

“Wait.” Shiro whispers, taking Keith by the shoulders and pushing him onto his back. He knows it would take a little while to get Keith off with his mouth, but he also knows Keith loves it as foreplay. He needs time to harden again anyways, so Keith allows himself to be laid back and parts his thighs for what Shiro wants.

“Mmm.” He purrs when Shiro drags his tongue over his clit, swollen from testosterone and desperation. “That’s it. Lick it up, Baby. You fucking like how my man cave tastes? You like tasting what I make for you?”

Shiro groans loud against him and buries his mouth in Keith, his tongue happily lapping up the wetness he leaks, dipping into his opening with his tongue and sliding back up to suck on his clit until Keith gasps and Shiro pulls away. Keith plans on having Shiro go down on him for much longer later. He loves the way Shiro eats him out with enthusiasm, enough that he can come away with beard burn from the coarse hair that coats Keith’s lips down there. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Keith smiles, his face warm as he props himself up on his elbows and runs his dry hand through Shiro’s hair. “Take a break for a minute. Let me get it on.” He climbs off the bed and takes the strap on from the nightstand. It looks comfortable enough for the both of them. It isn’t huge, but big enough to fill Shiro up. He feels like it’s pretty proportionate for him as he steps into the straps and tugs them up his hips, pulling them tight against his skin, so it’ll hold.

“Fuck, you look good.” Shiro sighs from the bed. “Come here.”

Keith walks up and cards his fingers back through Shiro’s white hair as he watches him lean in.

Shiro takes the silicone cock in his mouth and looks up at Keith through his lashes as he sinks down on it, taking it inch by inch. It’s too firm to deep throat, but Shiro gets past the halfway point, bobbing his head back and forth and coating it in saliva as Keith strokes his hair.

“Look at you, taking me like this.” Keith whispers. “You like that?”

“Mhm.” Shiro mumbles around him.

“You’re so good for me. Lay back down, Takashi. I want to see how well you take my cock.” He watches pink bloom over Shiro’s cheeks and grins when he gets on all fours, thighs parted for easy access. “Think you can get hard again for me?”

“I have a feeling there’s more orgasms waiting for me.” Shiro grins as Keith gets back onto the bed. “I’m a little sensitive, but that’ll make it better.”

“So eager.” Keith laughs when he settles between Shiro’s calves, landing one hard smack on his ass to make Shiro yelp before he grabs the lube again. “You want this so bad, don’t you?” He asks as he pours a generous amount over his new cock, slicking it up well before smearing the excess around Shiro’s puckered hole, loose and waiting for him. “You must want this so bad, yeah Baby? Been so long since you took a nice cock like this.” Keith sneaks his hand between Shiro’s legs and gives his balls a light squeeze just to make Shiro gasp.

“So long, Keith.” He whines.

“You’ll have to get extra hard for me if you want to take this.” Keith teases, moving his hand up to Shiro’s cock and giving it a few wet pumps.

“Oh fuck,  _ nnn _ .” Shiro shivers, his cock hardening at Keith’s touch.

“You’re always so quick to bounce back for me, Takashi. Such a good boy for me.”

“I love you.” Shiro whimpers and Keith smiles, smoothing one hand up Shiro’s spine and giving a loving little scratch to the back of his neck.

“I love you too, Baby.”

“I can take it now, Keith. I-I want it. Fuck me, please?” Shiro pants, pressing back to try and find him, but Keith’s the one in control, backing up, so the head of the cock he wears won’t press up against his ass. “ _ Keeeith _ .”

“It’s just too much fun to tease you.” Keith says, letting go of Shiro’s cock and finally guiding himself to Shiro’s taut entrance. “Here you go, Baby.” He murmurs as he eases further, sliding halfway inside and stopping to let Shiro get used to the sensation.

“Fuck.” Shiro huffs, relaxing his muscles. “Keep going. All the way in.”

Keith moves forward carefully, wanting to fill him, but not wanting to rush things either. He buries himself in to the hilt and sighs at the sight before him. Shiro’s ass is so round and firm, warm against his thighs when he’s pressed in this deep.  _ Wow _ . “Feel good, Babe?”

“Great.” Shiro sighs, lowering his head to the mattress and rolling his hips back against Keith. “You can move.”

Keith backs out about halfway and pushes back in, keeping both hands on Shiro’s ass to keep himself steady as he tries it again, rocking a little back and forth.

“ _ Oh _ .” Shiro breathes under him. “Baby, that’s good.”

“Yeah?” Keith’s heart thumps as he picks up the pace, thrusting upward to try and hit his spot at a better angle and Shiro’s back arches at the change.

“Don’t stop.” Shiro whimpers. “That’s the place, right there, Baby.” His voice is hot and heavy as Keith starts to pump back and forth, finding a rhythm that’s not too slow, but not too fast for him to keep going. “Oh my fuck, I love you so  _ fucking _  much.” He huffs as Keith drives into him.

“You gonna come again for me?”

“Make me.”

Heat coils in Keith’s stomach and he rolls his hips, pushing deep inside of him and digging his nails into Shiro’s ass. He gives it another smack for good measure as he picks up the speed, driving himself in hard and deep until Shiro starts to bite his fist. “You don’t need to keep quiet, Baby. Let me hear you.”

“Keith.” Shiro says, quiet, but breathy as he pushes back against him. “Turn me over.”

Keith backs out and watches as Shiro flips onto his back, folding his legs to encourage him.

“Over me.” Shiro whispers and Keith complies, laying over him with his hands planted on either side of Shiro’s head as he pushes back into him. “Unf,  _ yes Baby _ .” Shiro groans, wrapping his human arm around Keith’s shoulders to hold him close while his hover hand floats over to rest on the small of his back, stroking down over his ass in encouraging little motions.

Keith looks Shiro in the eye and moans as he picks up the pace, the base of the strap on putting a heavenly amount of pressure on his clit as he shoves forward.

“You make me feel so  _ good _ , Keith.” Shiro purrs and Keith melts, turning his head to kiss Shiro’s lips and groaning when he tastes himself on his tongue.

Keith fucks into him as they kiss, aiming just shy of his prostate to tease and then hitting it dead on the moment Shiro starts to whine. It makes Shiro’s nails scrabble at his shoulder before he rakes them down his back and finds purchase on his waist. Shiro’s legs wrap around his waist and his foot presses into his ass, pushing him in deep and encouraging the punishing pace Keith has set.

Shiro tips his head back in a moan when he breaks the kiss and Keith is set on fire by the sound. He fucks into him harder,  _ faster _ , tilting his head to suck a love bite onto his neck he won’t be able to hide even with makeup. He wants the whole crew to know who Shiro belongs to.

“Keith, I-” Shiro trails off in a groan and Keith shudders. “Keith, I-I’m gonna come for you again. Touch me. Please?” He begs, pressing Keith in deeper with both feet.

Keith wants to see another orgasm from him so badly, he reaches between them and wraps his hand around Shiro’s cock to tug it in pace with his thrusts. “Then come for me. Show me how much you love my cock, Takashi. Come for me like a good boy, Baby. Be good for me.”

Shiro lets out a whine, his voice getting high pitched and soft, trembling against him until he shoots into his fist like it’s his first orgasm ever. He whimpers and clings to Keith like his life depends on it as Keith strokes him through it. He comes more than Keith’s ever seen him before, spurting over his fist and both of their stomachs as Keith fucks him through in short, shallow thrusts. Shiro pants until the orgasm passes completely and relaxes back against the pillows. “Wow.”

“Yeah.” Keith breathes. “Holy shit.” He’s so soaked that his thighs are slick with it as he pulls out of Shiro, climbing off the bed to take the toy off when he hears a ding from the kitchen. The oven timer. “Guess they’re ready.” He blushes, looking back at where Shiro’s laid down in a wet spot. “Think you can take ‘em?”

“In a minute.” Shiro smiles, reaching out for him. “Take that off and come ‘ere.”

Keith raises an eyebrow.

“Please?” Shiro sticks his lower lip out until Keith steps out of the straps and comes up to him. “You must be so wet right now, Baby.” He murmurs as he slides a hand between Keith’s legs. “Let me eat you out.”

Keith shivers at the prospect, but he isn’t finished yet. “Wait.”

“What?”

“Let me get one in you. While you’re loose.” Keith grins, running his hand up Shiro’s arm until he can squeeze his shoulder. “Want to? I’ll work one of those eggs up inside you and you have to keep it in until you make come.”

Shiro’s eyes light up and Keith leans down to kiss his smile.

“I’ll be right back.” He coos. “Take a breather.” Keith says before pulling away and heading for the kitchen. Being honest, he has a serious case of blue balls, but it’ll be worth the wait if he can work Shiro up one more time.

He takes one of the eggs from the fridge and squeezes the mold a bit, making sure it feels firm before he parts the plastic and pulls it out. It’s firm gelatin, bright blue, and squishable, a lot thicker than what he’d just fucked Shiro with, so he might need a little more prep to get it in, but the thought of sitting on his face while Shiro clenched his muscles to keep something like this inside makes his heart palpitate. He takes the er…  _ Splorch _  from the kitchen counter and breaks an extra one out of the mold to use if they want to before heading back to the bedroom where Shiro’s waiting, legs still open with his thighs still slick and come cooling on his stomach. Keith would usually take extra care to wipe him down, lick some parts clean, and kiss him through the afterglow, but they aren’t finished yet.

“We probably should’ve put a towel down.” Keith says as he sits on the bed and takes the lube. “I’m just gonna give you one for now, okay?”

“Okay.” Shiro’s sighs, wincing from the oversensitivity when Keith’s fingers slide back in. He starts with two, then works in a third, twisting them around before he eased a fourth one in. “Mmph.” Shiro turns his head to the side, pressing his warm cheek against the pillow while Keith watches. “You can put it in.”

Keith pours lube over the first egg and licks his lips as he reaches for the ovipositor toy. There’s a hole at the base of it, so he pushes the egg through, guiding it to the tip before he holds it up between Shiro’s legs. It’s a little flimsy, but with some extra lube around Shiro’s hole, he’s able to work the front in.

Shiro winces a little from the oversensitivity and Keith bends down to press a reassuring kiss against his thigh.

“Ready?”

“Y-Yeah. I can take it.”

Keith squeezes the base and carefully uses the toy to guide the egg into Shiro, inserting it deep, so it won’t fall out and his mouth waters when Shiro’s muscles tighten to hold it. He slips the toy back out, leaving the egg inside and takes a deep breath. It wasn’t anything he ever thought about before, but he’s twitching between his legs. Maybe this was his kink too.

“Come sit on my face, Baby.” Shiro breathes. “Let me make you feel good.”

“You’re so good.” Keith sighs, moving to crawl up the bed when he hears a knock at their front door. Shit.

“Um.” Shiro’s eyes go wide. “C-Can you um… I know we’re both naked, but I can not talk to someone with an egg in my ass.”

“Why can’t people leave us alone?” Keith groans as he rolls off the bed and hurries to grab his robe from the hook on the wall. It’s dark red and goes down to his knees, covering him enough to be comfortable as he quickly slips it on and rushes out. He shuts the bedroom door behind him to protect Shiro’s privacy, but he’s uncomfortably wet as he runs up to the front door. “Hello?” He frowns when he opens it to reveal Ryan Kinkade in a cadet uniform. “Ryan?”

“Hi, I was sent to get Captain Shirogane.” Kinkade says, looking him over and biting his lip. “Sorry to interrupt your weekend. Commander Iverson says there’s an emergency regarding an unidentified flying object in the area and wants the Captain’s attention immediately.”

“Immediately?” Keith winces.

“Immediately.” He nods. “Tell the Captain he’s expected in five minutes in the main conference room. I’ll see you there if you’d like to attend as well.”

“Thanks.” Keith sighs, rolling his eyes as he shuts their front door and rushes back to the bedroom. “Shiro, we’ve gotta go.”

“ _ What? _ ” Shiro’s eyes blow wide. “What can they possibly need me for today?”

“It sounds stupid. Unidentified flying object that’s probably nothing, but Iverson wants us in the conference room in five minutes.”

“ _ Five?! _ ” Shiro’s jaw drops. “KEITH THERE IS AN EGG IN MY  _ ASS _ !”

“Can you uh… pop it out?”

Shiro wiggles his hips a bit and winces. “It needs to be eased out and now I’m nervous, so my muscles are all tense. I-I’m just gonna have to get dressed.”

“You’re going to a meeting with an egg in your ass?”

“What else am I supposed to do?” Shiro groans as he jumps out of bed and runs for their adjoined bathroom, stepping out with a hand towel as he wipes himself down over his stomach and between his legs. “Shit, can you help me get my uniform together?”

“Yeah.” Keith sighs, mourning for the amazing head he was about to receive as he pulls Shiro’s uniform from the closet and lays the pieces out on the dry part of the bed.

Shiro stumbles to pull on some clean briefs before running over to the bed to yank on his uniform pants and jacket - no time for an undershirt. “Will you come with me? You have the clearance if you want to.”

“Shiro, I’ll leave a snail trail at this point.” Keith knows he’s not required to go and he’s not jumping at the opportunity to do so.

“Just wipe down. Please?” Shiro blushes. “I’m anxious.”

“Alright.” Keith sighs. He can’t turn down the opportunity to watch Shiro try and maintain professionalism with something up his ass, so he wipes himself down with the hand towel and pulls his jeans back on commando. He slips his t-shirt on as they both rush to find their shoes and runs his fingers through his hair to fix it up before doing the same for Shiro. “Shit, sorry about this.” He says as his fingers brush over the hickey he’d left high up on Shiro’s neck.

“How bad?”

“Bad.” Keith cringes. “Sorry.’

“It’s whatever. People know we’re together and this is our weekend.” Shiro sighs, finding his shoes at the bottom of the closet and toeing them on. “Ready?”

“Am now.” Keith says as he tugs his converse on. “Let’s go. They’ll just have to deal with me not being in uniform.” It’s hanging in the closet, but he doesn’t feel like finding underwear and going commando while damp in his uniform pants won’t be worth having to launder them properly later. “Try to walk normally.”

“Easier said than done.” Shiro sighs as they head out of the bedroom. Luckily, the conference room on the Atlas is just around the corner, but Keith is sure every foot feels like a mile for Shiro. The soreness was undoubtedly going to set in as they walked.

Keith keeps a supportive hand on the small of Shiro’s back when they step out of the Captain’s quarters and into the hallway. “Come on, I got you.”

“Thanks.” Shiro mumbles as they try to hurry, but it’s difficult to walk fast with something between your legs. “We really can’t just get one Saturday to ourselves, can we?”

“I know.” Keith grimaces. “I’ll make it up to you when we’re done here.”

“You’re the one that didn’t get any attention yet.”

“I don’t mind. I feel good, making you feel good.” Keith stops him as they turn the corner and rises onto his toes to whisper close to his ear. “I can still sit on your face when we’re out of here.”

They make their way to the conference room with flushed faces, opening the double doors to reveal a table of the Shiro’s immediate Atlas crew, Commander Holt, and the MFE pilots. Keith takes his seat next to Shiro at the head of the table and tunes out as Iverson briefs them. It’s nothing and they all know it, but it’s standard protocol post-war to evaluate anything that could resemble an alien threat in the slightest.

Keith feels Shiro’s hover hand on his thigh under the table where no one can see as he pretends to be deeply focused on the center of the table where an image of the ship that entered their atmosphere is being projected. It’s typical for Shiro to touch him there casually during meetings, but the more boring the briefing becomes, the more he feels Shiro’s hand sneaking further up his thigh.

“Were we able to make contact with the pilot of the ship?” Shiro asks, calm and collected as he dips his hand between Keith’s legs.

Keith seizes up and tries not to blush, looking off to the side as Shiro speaks to the table. The fingers of his hover hand are large and two of them are caressing him through the denim of his jeans. He should’ve fucking worn underwear. No doubt the egg pressed against Shiro’s prostate has got him horny again and he’s going to work it out by teasing Keith in complete public. He was wet to begin with, but now he’s getting slick again, two hard fingers rubbing his large clit in circles through his jeans. He knows logically that at this angle with the two of them at the head of the table and everyone else on the sides, no one can see what’s going on, but his desperation is high after two rounds of sex with no release of his own yet.

“We should send out an additional signal. I’m sure it’s harmless, but it can’t hurt. We would never want to shoot a friendly ship out of the sky.” Shiro says, no waver in his voice as he presses down harder on Keith.

He’s so wet. He’s wet enough that it would show if he was wearing a different material, but the jeans prevent a spot well. His thighs are tense and he’s chewing the inside of his cheek as Shiro goes back and forth. Shiro’s drawing this meeting out on purpose and he can tell. The two orgasms he’d already wrung out of him have given Shiro the stamina to wait as long as he pleases for round three. Meanwhile, Keith has no strength left and he’s soaking with no underwear on. His pussy is hot and slick and he pretends to shift in his seat for comfort as an excuse to roll his hips against Shiro’s hand a bit.

“Keith, are you alright?” Nadia Rizavi asks and Keith’s face goes even redder.

“I-I have a bit of a fever today. No big deal.” Keith swallows as Shiro’s thick metal fingers continue to massage his aching clit beneath the table. “Just wanted to come and stay updated.”

The table nods in understanding and Shiro takes back over, Keith leaning his head on his hand as an excuse to press his fist against his mouth. He might actually come like this. Right here, in front of all his peers. He might not be able to hide it if that happens, but Shiro’s not letting up and without an elbow or bicep attaching that hover arm to his shoulder, no one can even tell he’s moving it. The power’s all his.

Shiro’s fingers walk down to trace over the lips of his man cave and Keith visibly shivers. He wants those fingers in him, pressing against his g-spot and he wants Shiro’s mouth sucking on his clit. He wants Shiro to shove his hand down his pants right there in front of everyone, but he’s also beyond nervous that someone’s gonna notice he’s on the brink of an orgasm. The exhibitionist in him loves an audience, but it’s much more of a fantasy than something he thinks about executing in real life. When Shiro starts to run those two fingers from the top of his clit to the bottom of his entrance, he has to bite his cheek hard enough to draw blood.

“Keith, what do you think?” Shiro asks and he goes scarlet in front of the whole room.

“I-I um…” He clears his throat. “I-I think it just seems like a neutral alien passing through our atmosphere. It’s not weaponized.”

“Hm, but we should play it safe.” Shiro says, turning back towards the table and pulsing his fingers hard down on Keith’s clit.

He comes dangerously close to whimpering and forces himself to keep his eyes open as Shiro discusses plans with Holt and Iverson.  _ Fuck, I’m gonna come _ . Keith shivers again at the thought and spreads his legs under the table as an unspoken signal to Shiro that he wants it. Even in front of everyone. Even if it makes him soak through his pants. He’s too keyed up and slick and when he sees Shiro shift a little in his seat and blush, the thought of the egg he’s hiding and clenching to keep inside him sends Keith right over the edge.

Shiro keeps massaging in circles when he feels Keith coming and Keith sees him watch from the corner of his eye as he lowers his head down just enough to let his hair hang over his face and cover the redness. He feels a rush of fluid, but he can’t tell against his clothes if he’s gushing regular slick fluids, or if he’s squirted right then and there. He clears his throat again to stifle a gasp, or a moan, but he knows there are eyes on him. He’s still coming when Iverson asks if he’s alright, but Shiro doesn’t let up, rubbing him through it until it finally ends and Keith takes a deep breath.

“Sorry everybody, I’m feeling really nauseous.” Keith winces as Shiro’s hover hand retreats. He’d been praying that he hadn’t, but sneaking a hand between his legs, he feels a wet spot. He’d squirted a little and unlike the thick wetness that came with general arousal, this liquid is thin enough to seep through his jeans. There would be a wet spot impossible to miss and when he shifts, he can feel wetness spreading even further. Shit. That hadn’t been a little. His face pales as he sits back in his seat and he sees a flick of concern in Shiro’s eyes.

“Keith, you should go rest up.” Commander Holt frowns. “You look sick.”

“I-I’m fine.” Keith insists, unable to move without revealing the evidence of what they’d been up to under the table, or looking like he’d had some sort of accident. Shiro’s hand is on him again, just a reassuring squeeze of his knee to let him know it was okay and he’d get him out of this. Looking over, Keith could see that Shiro was hard again. They were both stuck.

“Keith will leave if he needs to.” Shiro says, giving him an understanding, but professional nod before he steers the conversation back to the aircraft.

As the conversation goes on, Keith’s chest is tight with anxiety. How is he going to stay sitting when everyone gets up to leave? How is Shiro? They’d fooled around a little under the table before, but they’d gone too far this time. The worst part is that his mouth won’t stop watering at the sight of Shiro’s hard cock next to him, straining against his uniform pants. Keith is beyond tempted to get payback, to reach over and rub him off through the pants under the table, but he knows ruining those will require too tedious a laundry job and they’re in hot enough water with his own situation.

Eventually, they all reach an agreement about how to address unidentifiable aircrafts in Earth’s atmosphere to prevent targeting any innocents, but still maintaining a strict defense system of the planet and everyone starts to shift in preparation to leave. Keith looks at Shiro, panic stricken, until Shiro clears his throat.

“You guys can all go. I want to go over some procedures with Keith on how we can maybe integrate Voltron in keeping the airways safe.”

Keith blushes, but everyone seems eager to leave and doesn’t question their Captain. He watches as they file out of the room, sitting up straight like his spine’s made of metal until the conference room clears and he finally relaxes. “Jesus Christ, Takashi. You can’t go that far in here.”

“I’m sorry.” Shiro winces, turning in his seat to assess the damage in Keith’s lap. “Yikes. I meant to tease you, but when I felt you getting close, I just got caught up in it.” He palms over himself a little desperately as he looks at Keith’s lap. “How are we gonna get back to our room?”

“I have no idea. I looked like I pissed myself and you’re pitching a tent.”

Shiro glanced towards the door. “I know the code to lock that.”

“So what? So we can sit here and dry off?”

“No, but um… Maybe we could make the most of being stuck?”

“Since when are you such an exhibitionist?” Keith rolls his eyes. “I thought that was my kink.”

“It was until I made you come in front of our entire team of peers.” Shiro grins and Keith’s heart thumps. “Plus uh… The egg has kinda shifted. I don’t know if I can walk back without losing it and I think explaining to the crew how their human captain publicly laid an egg might be more humiliating than explaining the boner.”

Keith sighs and looks at the data pad beside the door. “Lock it. Let’s finish what we started.”

Shiro’s up like a rocket, smacking a big kiss to Keith’s cheek before he rushes to punch in the numbers. He tests the door a few times, making sure it’s truly locked before he looks right back at Keith and strips off the jacket of his uniform. “You’re still getting the orgasm you deserve, Baby.”

“Yeah?” Keith blushes.

“Yeah.” Shiro practically beams as he kicks his shoes back off and drops his pants and underwear. Of course he’s fully hard again and his thighs are damp with the lube dripping from where the gelatin egg is pressing against his hole. He climbs right onto the conference table and flips onto his back. “No one’s going to come in here for the rest of the day and they can’t come in if they try. Come sit on my face like I promised.”

Keith swallows a whimper and steps out of his shoes too, dropping his pants and hanging them up on the chair to dry as he climbs up onto the table. “You’re sure you want to do this?”

“So fucking sure.” Shiro sighs as Keith crawls up and over him.

Keith straddles Shiro’s face and bites his lip as he lowers down, careful not to block his nose as he settles over his lover’s mouth and gasps when he feels the first swipe of his tongue. “Shiro!” He gasps in a harsh whisper. He’s still soaking wet from the first orgasm and knows it won’t take long at all to get to a second one.

Shiro pulls away for just a second and kisses his clit. “Don’t spare the dirty talk, Babe.”

Keith shudders and sits back down on him, still leaving about one inch of space, so Shiro can maneuver around. Keith’s thighs are strong, so positioning has never been an issue for them and hovering is easy. He feels Shiro’s tongue push inside and lets out a soft groan. “Fuck yeah, Takashi.” He slides one hand up his own shirt and pinches at his nipple as Shiro licks. “You like eating out my fucking man cave, don’t you?”

Shiro purrs in response.

“Yeah? Can’t believe what a slut you are. Making me come in front of all those people you respect. Bet you got off on humiliating me.”

Shiro groans and takes his clit in his mouth, sucking on the swollen flesh with pleasure. Keith always loves how the pubic hair never bothers Shiro. If anything, it seems to turn him on even more. Keith trims it from time to time for comfort, but his pubes are thick, masculine, and Shiro’s always happy to see it when Keith spreads his legs for him. It makes him feel even more wanted.

“Bet your cock was so hard and desperate that whole time.” Keith pants. “You’re so filthy. Sitting there with an egg buried in your tight little ass while you rubbed my clit. Bet you liked feeling how wet I was. You like it when I come for you that way?”

Shiro whimpers and Keith grins when he sees his hover hand float down to stroke his cock. There’s something about seeing Shiro masturbate to his dirty talk, to the taste of his wetness that sends a surge through him.  

Keith tips his head back in a moan as Shiro’s tongue laps his clit in circles. His thighs tremble - not with the test of holding himself up, but with complete and utter pleasure as Shiro laps at him. It’s the filthiest, riskiest sex they’ve ever had and he’s never felt more deliciously exposed than he does on top of that conference table. He strips his shirt off, wanting to be completely naked and the feeling of vulnerability excites him even more as Shiro tongue-fucks him. “ _ God _ , you’re my good little boy, aren’t you Shiro? You love the taste of me, don’t you?”

Shiro hums an affirmation and licks at his walls before retracting his tongue again to give his clit more attention. The back and forth has Keith’s head spinning. He needs focused stimulation to come and Shiro knows that. He’s teasing him and it makes Keith’s eyes roll back in his head when Shiro ignores his clit only to lick back up and suck on it.

“Just like that. Take my little cock.” Keith whimpers as he pushes forward against Shiro’s mouth, riding his tongue. “You like my fucking clit, don’t you? I bet you love putting that shit in your mouth and making me come for you. You get so hard for how I taste, Baby.”

Shiro moans under him, his tongue relentlessly massaging Keith’s clit in his mouth. He’s giving him what he wants now, a reward for the dirty words falling from Keith’s mouth.

“You feel how wet I am for you, Baby? That’s how good you are. You’re so good that you can make me squirt in a room full of fucking people. You make me want to fuck you so good all over again. I’m gonna stuff you full of those eggs you love when we’re done here. So full you won’t be able to move.” Keith watches as his words ease a bead of pre-cum from Shiro’s tip and grins when Shiro speeds up his fist to a desperate rate. He’s close again himself. “I’m gonna come for you, Baby. You gonna drink up my come like a good boy?”

Shiro whines helplessly against him, but Keith feels a nod and it’s all the permission he needs. He shuts his eyes and pinches at both his nipples, biting his lip as he loses himself in the sensation of Shiro’s mouth. It’s all wetness and warmth and so unbelievably  _ perfect _ , that one perfect swipe of Shiro’s tongue over the underside of his clit has him coming.

Keith’s mouth hangs open in a silent scream as it washes over him. He feels the fluid pouring out of him and into Shiro’s wide open mouth, Shiro’s human fingers rubbing his clit through it to make sure he got enough stimulation while his mouth was preoccupied with swallowing. His legs shake enough that he almost falls backwards, but he grounds himself, too determined not to fall out of Shiro’s touch. It’s the longest, most Earth shattering orgasm he’s ever had in his life and he slumps down on all fours over shiro when it passes, his face hanging right over where Shiro’s still jacking himself off in pure desperation. “Hold on Baby.” Keith pants. “Don’t come for me yet.”

Shiro whines, but lets go of himself. “What’re you gonna-  _ Oh _ .” Shiro moans when Keith takes his cock in his mouth, swallowing around him as he sneaks one hand down to feel his rim. The egg is there, asking to be released and Keith can’t see, but he can feel it.

Keith pulls off of his cock with a pop kisses down the side of it. “Let’s get this out of you, Baby. Just relax.”

Shiro shivers and parts his legs more, taking a deep breath as Keith takes his cock in his mouth again and traces the base of the egg with his finger tips. Keith can feel him trying to relax, feels the slippery gelatin emerging more, little by little until he can hold it with his finger tips. He twists it around, ignoring how sore his knees are as he swallows around Shiro and pulses the egg inside of him. He’s got just enough of a grip that he can pull it out when he wants to, but until Shiro’s ready to cum, he’s going to play with it a little while.

“Keith.” Shiro whimpers, loose and helpless underneath him as he squirms. “Keith, I love you so fucking much. Holy shit.” He props himself up on his elbows and leans in to lick around Keith’s rim just to show his gratitude.

Keith doesn’t see another orgasm in his near future, but he still preens at the touch. His ass is a bit of an ignored territory given its proximity to a much more sensitive place, but it felt especially good to be licked there when he was just coming down from a hard orgasm. He suckles at Shiro’s tip and listens to him groan before sinking back down and pulsing the egg inside him as best he can with a slippery grip and limited traction. He’s bobbing his head back and forth, eager to get a third orgasm out of his boyfriend while Shiro gives his ass little loving licks just to be touching him.

“Keith, Baby.” Shiro whimpers when he’s close. “Keith I’m gonna cum again. Swallow for me Baby, please? I wanna come inside you.”

Keith gives into the request partially because they need to avoid leaving trace of their sexhibition here and partially because  _ fuck _ , he wants to taste his cum again. He pushes his mouth all the way down and one swallow is all Shiro needs to shudder and come for the third time that day.

Keith bobs his head around it, keeping him stimulated through orgasm as he swallows every drop. The orgasm relaxes Shiro’s muscles the perfect amount and the egg pushes out into his hand, still slick with lube as Shiro sighs and fully relaxes.

Keith pulls off and takes a deep breath at the sight. Shiro’s softening pink cock, his thighs slick with lube, and the egg laying there on the table between them. It’s so dirty. They’re stark naked on a conference room table. Keith’s come-soaked jeans are drying on the chair and he’s completely soaked from the aftermath of the most satisfying sex he’s ever had. “Wow.”

“We’re so out of control.” Shiro laughs a little. “But Baby, that felt so fucking good.”

“We’ve gotta clean up.”

“Yeah, but fuck.” Shiro gives Keith’s pussy a final pet and squeeze before he slides out from under him, slipping off the table and standing to assess the damage. “This is the least stealthy thing we’ve ever done.”

“Yeah.” Keith grimaces, lowering himself to the ground and pulling his shirt back on. He takes his jeans from the chair and looks them over. They’ve actually dried in the time it took them to get off again. It’ll be an uncomfortable walk back, but the thick wetness he still needed to clean off of himself wouldn’t show through the denim. He winces and pulls them back on while Shiro gets re-dressed. “Aren’t you gonna put your socks on?” He asks as he watches Shiro toe his dress shoes on barefoot.

“Nope.” Shiro balls his socks up and takes the egg, trying it off with them before slipping it into his pocket, then using them to wipe up the small puddle they’d left on the conference room table. “The janitors will wipe it down properly.” He sighs, putting the soiled socks in his pocket as well.

Keith gets his shoes back on and worries his lip between his teeth as he watches Shiro unlock the door.

They walk close together and hurry back to their quarters when it opens, keeping their heads down, their pace quick until they make it back to their front door and Shiro punches in the unlock code. Together, they stumble into the bedroom and shed their clothing, Keith making a mental note to do laundry as he drags Shiro into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

“Mm.” Keith sighs when they shut the glass door to their walk-in stall and get the hot water going. He dunks his head under to get his hair soaked before sidestepping to let Shiro stand in the water. “Today’s been insane.”

“Yeah.” Shiro breathes, wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders as he tips his head back in the water. “You make me feel so good, Keith.”

“You make me feel good too.” Keith smiles, pressing himself up against Shiro and resting his head on his shoulder. “I’m glad we finally got some time together. We still have Sunday, so hopefully no more dumb emergencies.”

“That meeting was pretty stupid.” Shiro laughs, pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “I love you. It’s nice having a partner that’s as open as I am.”

“I feel the same way.” Keith says as he leans up to kiss the corner of Shiro’s mouth. He feels so relaxed. A warm shower and the mess they made is finally washing off of them. He reaches for a loofah and soaps it up, motioning for Shiro to turn around so he can wash his back. He kisses Shiro’s shoulder and the side of his neck as he rubs the suds over Shiro’s skin, dropping the loofah when he’s got him soaped up properly and running his hands over his back. He loves this part. In the afterglow where he can trace his fingers over Shiro’s scars, slide his hands over slippy skin until he’s squeezing Shiro’s ass in both hands.

“You really like it back there, huh?”

“Mhm.” Keith agrees, giving it a playful slap before letting Shiro turn towards him, picking up the loofah again, so he can wash his chest. “Are you sore?”

“A little bit. I think I can take a some more tonight or tomorrow though.”

“Oh?” Keith raises his eyebrow as he drops the loofah once more in favor of feeling up Shiro’s pecs with his bare hands. If he wasn’t so absolutely spent and oragsmed-out, he would probably get going again. He adored Shiro’s chest and even though he knows it’ll be a bit before he can get it up again, he toys with Shiro’s nipples while he’s at it just to see him blush a little. “You have the most sensitive nipples out of any guy I’ve met. It’s cute.”

“I like yours.” Shiro laughs, bringing his hand up to trace the scars under Keith’s pecs, bending down to kiss the dark line. “Love these too.” He comes up and kisses the scar on Keith’s cheek. “And that one. Even if it’s my fault.”

“I’m glad it doesn’t bother you.”

“It reminds me of how much you love me.” Shiro shrugs, sliding his hand around to cup Keith’s ass. “Did you get enough today?”

“More than enough.” Keith nods, pressing close to him again to relax. “I love fucking you and I love when you go down on me. Maybe no more making me come in the conference room though.”

“Don’t talk like you didn’t want to touch my cock under that table.”

“I, Sir, have a little thing called self restraint.”

“Do you?”

“No.” Keith snorts and pulls him down into a proper kiss, licking the water droplets off of his lips and letting Shiro fondle his ass under the water as much as he wants to. They always get handsy in the shower, but there’s an unspoken agreement about what is and isn’t sexual. One of his favorite things to do is just drag his fingertips over Shiro’s soft cock, too light a touch to get him hard when he’s had multiple orgasms, but it does wonders to relax him. Keith kisses him in slow lazy motions as he drags his fingers over his length. He can feel Shiro practically melt at the gentle touch.

“You’re so good to me.” Shiro whispers against his lips. “Let me clean you properly, yeah?”

Keith knows what he means and steps back, taking his hand from Shiro’s cock and holding his shoulders instead.

Shiro kisses him and slides his hand between Keith’s legs. He runs his hand between his lips and catches the thick wetness that’s still there, pulling the hand away to rinse it off before doing the same thing a few more times. Keith hums happily at the touch and the feeling of being cleaned, purring right against Shiro’s lips. “I love you.” He murmurs. “Love how you touch me when we’re finished.”

Shiro gives his clit a few loving rubs before he pulls away to just give him a squeeze. “Your hair’s always so soft and nice down here. Mine’s rough when I don’t get of it.”

“You don’t have to do that for me.”

“I like to. I like being soft for you.” Shiro kisses his cheek and takes his hand away before he can rile Keith up again, taking the soap for himself to wash up Keith’s chest too.

They stay like that for a little while, standing close under the water, sharing intimate little touches and slow kisses. Keith loves how physical they can be - sexual or not. He loves that there’s a difference between Shiro getting him off and Shiro just giving him a few loving strokes over a sensitive body part to remind him that he  _ loves _  that part of him and that he loves to make Keith feel good too. It’s the same reason Keith strokes Shiro’s cock when it’s soft and spent.

“Hey.” Keith murmurs against Shiro’s lips when their hair is washed and they’re just about ready to dry off and put some sweatpants on. “I have an idea.”

“Yeah?”

“How about…?” Keith walks his fingers up Shiro’s chest to his shoulder. “We get you nice and filled up with a few of those eggs? Then we just put our pajamas and settle in for movie night. We can have another round when you’re ready to let ‘em out, or we can just go to bed.” Keith shrugs. “I just know you like to be full.”

“That does sound nice.” Shiro grins. “If you want some more, just let me know, okay?”

“I’m sure I’ll grinding up against you again in an hour.” Keith sighs, reaching past him to turn off the water and giving him one more kiss on the lips. “Let’s fill you up one more time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is an orphan work to protect my account, but this was written for Kepheo who is super awesome! If you're interested in having a fic written, you can find me on Twitter @nuttinonice <3


End file.
